


The Iron Age

by Absolline



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Krypton, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolline/pseuds/Absolline
Summary: What if Krypton was never destroyed? Kara Zor-El never became Supergirl but something else entirely. She embarks on a journey to Earth, a platoon of Kryptonians at her side and an unshakable determination to aid Earth in a time of crisis.





	The Iron Age

They heard the signal early one morning, the break of dawn just beginning to light up Argo city with its red hues. Alura rushed to her daughters quarters, pushing open the doors to her room the older woman bustled inside. 

“Kara, it is time to wake.” Alura gently laid her hand on her only child’s forehead, she had grown into such a beautiful woman. Strong like Astra, intelligent like Zor-El, and compassionate like she herself was. 

“Mother the sun has barely even risen.” Kara groaned incoherently and rolled to the side, trying to shield her face from the light and her mother's earnest gaze. The young prodigy had been up late training with the family guards, hoping to hone her skills even further. 

“Darling you must wake and prepare yourself. Kal-El has called for you and it is time.” Alura stroked her daughters hair from her face with a tender gaze in her eyes, she appeared calm but there was fear in her heart. The signal could only mean danger for her progeny. 

Kara flew out of the bed in a rush, her hair everywhere and her clothing disheveled. Racing over to the closet across the room she began to frantically dress in her gear. “When did the signal come in? What did Kal-El say?” 

Alura shook her head fondly as her daughter scrambled to compose herself and prepare for the day to come. “It came in only moments ago, as for the content of the message you must wait until we are before the Council to receive it.” 

Kara nodded in understanding and emerged fully dressed in the garb of the House of El, crest boldly emblazoned in gold and red cape fluttering behind her. “Then let us go mother, we should not keep the council waiting long.” Alura kissed her daughter on the forehead, looking up at her with a proud light in her eyes. 

“Yes, let’s.”  
___________

The grand doors to the council hall creaked open under the force of the soldiers that guarded it. Kara took a deep steadying breath, she had waited and dreamed of this moment for years and it might finally be time. 

Walking forward with her mother at her side, Kara stood taller than ever. Proud of her family and proud of the accomplishments both she and her parents had achieved to this day. They were one of the famed three families for a reason, the name of El carried strong on Krypton. 

“Kara Zor-El and Alura Zor-El. Thank you for your swift arrival. We have received a message from Kal-El.” The council stood imposing, backed by the light of the red sun shining in through clear glass walls. One seat remained empty, Alura would not be allowed to sit in on anything related to her house name. Much like every other member, objectivity was the highest goal among the famed council. 

“We will play you the transmission sent from Kal-El and will deliberate on its findings afterwards.” Kara and Alura nodded their head in agreement, knowing that nothing would be done until the council was equally informed. 

_______

“This is Kal-El reaching out to the Argo City Council Hall, message for Kara Zor-El and the council. Earth has begun to fall, much like Krypton in its iron age they have depleted the planet of its necessary resources. We request the formal aid of the science guild in this trying period, earth is not equipped to handle this strain and in time, if no intervention is begun, the planet will cease to exist. Deliberate and respond with your decision. Kal-El, Superman, out.”  
_______

The council remained calm in the face of such a concerning message, in any situation they were to remain stoic and impartial. Even when worlds were at stake. “We have expected that this day would come, earth has long since followed in the footsteps of our predecessors despite the many warnings we have given.” 

A moment of silence allowed the council to communicate, telepathy had long since been present within the science halls of Krypton, none such as prevalent then in the council hall itself. Swift and unified deliberation could be achieved best through an unobstructed portal such as the mind. 

“As we said, we knew this day would come and as such we have planned contingencies. As is our duty. Kara Zor-El as the head of the House of El and head of research and development in the Science Guild you will be placed on this task.” 

Kara could barely contain her excitement at the council's words. She had been on cross planetary missions before but nothing of this caliber, merely diplomacy missions used to share the planets tech and intelligence with other species. 

“You will have a platoon to accompany you, this is not a task for one Kryptonian but for a cohesive unit. You will lead the charge of scientists and soldiers that will be at your disposal. Krypton has a long standing reputation as one that will provide aid to those who need it, you will not disappoint our great name.” The councils voice boomed through the cavernous room, imposing down upon the two women waiting below and despite the harsh reality of the situation Kara was overjoyed. 

“As acting head of the research and experiment portion of the Science Guild you will be charged with the task of revitalizing the planet earth, should you fail in this task you will be shunned from the Guild. There is no room for failure now. Do you accept this task?” 

Kara knew in that moment that her life was about to change in the most drastic of ways, she knew that when Kal-El sent a message that things would be different but this mission held the fate of a planet in her hands. 

“I accept this mission. I will not disappoint the great name of Krypton or the House of El.” Alura looked on with fear in her heart, fear for her child, though she knew Kara could accomplish anything to take on an order from the Council was no light decision. However, despite it all she was unerringly proud of her progeny. Few would accomplish what her daughter was bound to do. 

“It is done. Kara Zor-El, daughter of the house of El, head researcher of the Science Guild, prime warrior of the Combat Guild you are charged with the care and restoration of earth. Do not fail us.” Kara bowed deeply to the Council, giving her thanks she walked out of the council hall to prepare for her trip to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> This is unbeta'd so hopefully it isn't too horrible.  
> Let me know how you liked the first chapter!  
> Shoot me a message on tumblr @absolline or comment if you want to chat about the story :)


End file.
